


Wavelength

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All aboard the robo-love choochoo train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this, it wasn't supposed to rhyme. I just ended up that way. I don't claim the rhymes to be particularly good, either.

It happens during a rap battle, between the flow of lyrics and iconic beats fit for prime time. Sawtooth is all talent and style, whirring gears and clicking joints, voice electronic, hypnotic as he preaches sick rhymes.

And Squarewave’s the one that’s down on his knees, his game weak as the breeze, about to beg please when his metal mind starts to freeze. With language and letters hotwired to to reveal, Sawtooth tells the story of an emotion that’s real.

Through algorithms and binary and mechanical finery, Squarewave absorbs what it is that’s implored. It comes out syncopated, yet impossibly elated, when Squarewave tells Sawtooth words that are related.

Though outwardly asymptomatic in the robots built by one autodidactic, their feelings are indisputable─ and highly communicable.


End file.
